


Untempered Amity

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initiation into the academy for Theta and Koschei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untempered Amity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

The young, fair haired boy ran through the corridors. It was the day of his initiation into the Academy, and he didn't want to be late, even if he was completely terrified about it. As he rounded a corner, he ran into a dark haired boy who was standing there.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" the first boy apologised. "I didn't see you there!"

"Don't worry about it," the other boy replied. "Where are you in such a hurry to get to anyway?"

"Initiation," came the slightly out of breath reply.

"Well, I'm heading that way too. We could walk there together?" he asked. There was a nod of agreement from the fair haired boy. "What do they call you?" he asked as they started to walk.

"I'm known as Theta Sigma…" he responded. "Although I'm usually just called Theta… What about you?"

"It's Koschei. So, Theta, you looking forward to the academy?"

Theta nodded. "Yeah, but I'm slightly scared about initiation," he confided in his new-found friend, instantly trusting him. "What do you suppose will happen?" he asked, sounding worried at the thought of it.

"I don't know… No one would tell me anything, no matter how hard I tried to find out. I'm quite looking forward to it though." He noticed the look on his new friend's face. "But then we'll be in. Think of it, Theta. Training at the academy."  
Theta just nodded, a sense of dread falling over him. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Koschei noticed his state and stopped, turning and looking him straight in his eyes. Even though they were so young, Koschei spoke with an understanding which many older than him would have struggled with.

"You'll get through this, Theta!" he reassured him. "Then we've got the rest of eternity to enjoy life."

Theta nodded as he looked into Koschei's eyes, seeing a calmness and reassurance there. Koschei put an arm around his new friend and pulled him into a quick embrace. Theta smiled. It had been just what he'd needed. He blinked away the last of his tears and smiled at the other boy.

They spent the next few minutes discussing the academy — how good it was going to be. They talked as though they had known each other for year, rather than mere minutes. A bond of friendship that would last many years. All too soon they reached where they were headed, where everyone else was congregating for initiation. There was chatter across the room. All speculating as to what would happen. Theta and Koschei ignored this, choosing instead to continue their discussion on the academy itself. All too soon Koschei was summoned for his initiation.

"Good luck!" Theta whispered, as Koschei turned to go, some of the fear starting to return.

"And you, Theta. I'll see you after, ok?" the other boy said gently.

Theta just nodded as the other boy left. Not long now, he thought, and then it'll be over. But without his new friend to reassure him, and keep him occupied, the sense of dread was returning. And then he was the one being summoned. He was led out to the where the initiation was to take place by several Time Lords in full ceremonial robes. He had walked with them, the fear strongly there, growing by the second. He was placed in front of what looked like a portal. He looked into it. At the power of time and space. Raw and churning. And there was something. Something there. And all that power. No. No more. He turned and instinctively ran. He ran and ran and didn't stop. He couldn't. He didn't dare. He didn't even know where he was going. Anywhere to get away. He ran past another group of newly initiated students. Some called out to him, to stop, but he couldn't. He had to get away. A voice called out his name, but he just kept running in blind terror. He became vaguely aware of someone overtaking him. But he didn't care… he just needed to run. And then the figure who'd overtaken him stopped, right in his path. He swerved to avoid crashing, but in the process he lost his balance, and tumbled towards the ground. Quick as a flash, the figure ahead of him ran forward, catching Theta as he tumbled down, before gently lowering him to the ground.

"What's wrong, Thete?" asked Koschei as he crouched in front of his friend. "What happened to you back there?"

Theta looked up at Koschei. He trembled slightly as he sat there. He looked into his friend's eyes where he had found such calmness and reassurance before, but instead of that there was something else. A flicker of madness, hiding just under the surface. And worse, he could see the power of the vortex swirling in Koschei's eyes. The very thing that made him want to run and it was there in his friend's eyes. He started to back away, shuffling backwards to escape that which terrified him to his very core.

Koschei watched his friend as he backed away. Looking into the untempered schism had obviously really affected Theta. He wondered what could have scared his friend so much. He thought back over his own experience. He had stood and looked into the power of time and space, and found that he wanted that power for himself. He'd reached out to the vortex with his mind, trying to take some of that power, and that's when he'd heard it. The drums. So loudly in his head it blocked out all thoughts, so that all that was there was the drum beat. A four beat rhythm, pounding away — da-da-da-dum, da-da-da-dum repeating over and over. He knew it would always be a part of him, and he would have to learn to live with it. It had quietened significantly since he'd moved away from the untempered schism, but it was still there. He looked over at the emotional wreck that was Theta. Shivering, crying, backing away from him. He had to do something to help is friend.

"Come on, Thete, it's me. Koschei. I don't know what you saw that scared you so much, but I'm here for you. I'll help you through, if you'll let me?" he said gently, looking into his friend's tearful eyes, extending a hand of friendship.

Theta looked back as Koschei as he said this, and the change into the other boy's eyes was stunning. Where there had been echoes of the vortex, with a shadow of madness, now there was compassion, worry, reassurance. The Koschei he had first met, only a short while before. He nodded slightly and accepted the hand, allowing Koschei to pull him to his feet and put an arm around his shoulders.

"There was so much power there, Kos," he stammered, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "And. And there was something there. I couldn't stand it. I have to get away. I… I…" He stopped, unable to continue.

"You weren't the only one who ran, Thete. I saw a few others run. But no one went after them. They didn't have anyone who was there to look out for them. Care for them. But you have. You've got me and I'll make sure you're ok. What else are friends for?"

Theta smiled slightly. He reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. He looked at his friend. Maybe he was right. Maybe with Koschei's help he would get through this. He wouldn't have to run. He took a few deep breaths, allowing himself to calm slightly. But there was still something inside, urging him to run. To run and never stop.

"I'm scared, Koschei," he whispered, something he would never have confided in anyone besides this boy whom he had instantly trusted.

"I know, Theta. I know. But I'm here for you. Always."  
And with that, Koschei guided his friend back towards the citadel of the Time Lords. Even though they were only eight, and had only just met, a bond had now been forged between them that could never truly be broken. Even though in the far distant future they would fight, and plot against one another under new aliases, deep inside Koschei and Theta would live on, hidden away, barely there, but still remembering that bond they shared. Hoping against hopes that it could one day be completely healed so they could be as they had on Gallifrey. The inseparable Theta and Koschei. Forever more.


End file.
